


Hard On For Wood

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Ruki went camping with his friends, he never expected to discover Uruha's secret. Turned on by the other's arousal, he couldn't help but join Uruha and the tree he was using for sexual release.





	Hard On For Wood

            “I’m going to find Uruha.” Ruki announced, growing sick of watching Kai and Aoi making out. Sure they were a couple, but he was being left out.

            “Sure.” Kai replied, giggling as Aoi kissed his neck. Ruki rolled his eyes. If he’d known he’d end up alone like this, he would have stayed behind to look after Reita.

It was stifling hot in the campsite and their shirts had been the first things to be dumped in the tents, in which they would be sleeping. Uruha had promptly disappeared, which wasn’t surprising. He always tried to avoid manual labour. It wasn’t so bad when Reita was around, showing off how manly he was, doing more than his share. But he wasn’t here and Ruki was mad that the three of them had to set up Uruha’s things too. This had to be the worst vacation ever. Who went camping at their age anyway?

            Uruha had disappeared into the trees, so Ruki followed the path into the woods. It was cooler hear, pleasant. No wonder Uruha had come here to escape the harsh heat of the Japanese sun. Hearing what sounded like moaning, Ruki headed away from the path worried his friend was in pain.

 

            Uruha rubbed against the tree, moaning in pleasure. This was so good. He knew that if one of his friends caught him he’d never live it down. It wasn’t his fault he had a fetish for trees. The bark just felt so good against his naked chest and inner thighs. He had kept his underwear on, a little worried about splinters, but he could feel the soft undergrowth beneath his bare feet. What turned him on most was the smell. A natural woody aroma, that was always erotic to his nose. Losing himself, he rubbed his body harder. He knew eventually he’d have to use his hand to release the growing pressure. He’d collapse against the trunk, feeling the bark against his back, and come against the soft undergrowth. He’s use a leaf to clean himself off. Even that was a sexual experience for Uruha.

            “If I’d known you were that desperate, I would have helped you out.” Came Ruki’s voice, scaring Uruha.

            “It’s not what you think.” Uruha cried turning around. Realising he’d just revealed the bulge in his underwear he gasped. His secret was out. Their eyes met across the forest floor.

            “So, you don’t have a tree fetish?” Ruki asked, raising an eyebrow.

            “I,” Uruha began. What could he say? He had a tree fetish, Ruki could see it with his own eyes.

            “I can’t wait to tell Reita.” Ruki announced with a huge grin. The bassist was going to regret staying behind now!

            “No!” Uruha cried. “Not him. He’ll bully me for years!”

            “Well, there is a way for me not to tell,” Ruki commented. “I like you Uruha. Sleep with me and I’ll pretend I never saw anything. I’ll even include your precious tree.”

            “You’re black mailing me for sex?” Uruha cried in disgust.

            “No. I won’t tell,” Ruki promised. “I just find you so sexy, I want you now. Come on, you must get more joy from another person that the tree.”

            “I’m not so sure. The tree doesn’t judge me.” Uruha joked.

            “I won’t. Come on Uruha…” Ruki begged.

            “Include the tree. It’s important.” Uruha consented, deciding to trust his friend. Besides this way if Ruki said anything, he would be part of it, they’d both go down together.

            “Whatever turns you on.” Ruki agreed.

            “Any plant then,” Uruha laughed. “I’m a freak.”

            “A hot sexy freak,” Ruki agreed walking up to Uruha. “To be honest, including the tree is kind of a turn on. It adds a new level to the whole experience.”

            “Maybe you’ll end up with a tree fetish too.” Uruha laughed.

            “No. More a fetish for anything new.” Ruki responded kissing Uruha hard. Remembering his promise to include the tree, he pushed Uruha against the trunk. Their naked chests pressed hard together, Uruha’s erection digging into his thigh. With one swift tug, Uruha’s boxers fell to the floor and his naked butt joined his back against the wood.

            The soft warm flesh of Ruki’s body was a sharp contrast to the hard wood behind him and he held onto Ruki. He may have a tree fetish but he liked men too. Suddenly Ruki pulled away and began searching the undergrowth. Uruha waited in anticipation of what Ruki would bring. It turned out to be a trail of ivy and Uruha smiled gratefully. Ruki really was trying to make this good for him.

            “I wonder if this is strong enough to tie you up.” Ruki suggested.

            “I won’t pull too hard.” Uruha promised.

            “I think tying your arms to those branches will work.” Ruki decided. Obediently Uruha moved his arm up along the branch that was about his own head height. Ruki wrapped the ivy around his wrist and branch, firmly tying him there. Having Ivy left over he began to wrap it around Uruha’s arm until it became impossible to tie that to the branch too.

            It was as he was searching for more ivy that Uruha remembered their friends.

            “Wait. What if Kai or Aoi come looking?” he complained.

            “Trust me. They won’t,” Ruki said giving Uruha a wink. “When I was there, they couldn’t stop kissing. I got bored.”

            “They’re probably at it like rabbits.” Uruha laughed. Ruki grinned and returned with another trail of the plant. Wrapping Uruha’s over arm to a different branch, he stood back to admire his work. Uruha almost looked like part of the tree now, with his vine covered arms attached to the branches.

            “Any other suggestions?” Ruki asked, looking around for more plant life to include. It wasn’t that he was being practically turned on by the plants, it was more a game for him. One that would finish with him getting what he had wanted for months, Uruha.

            “I don’t know,” Uruha said. “I normally just rub against the tree.”

            “It’s ok.” Ruki said with a shrug. He returned to Uruha’s restricted form and began to kiss the guitarist again. This was good. He loved the slightly sweet taste on Uruha’s lips. The way their bodies seemed to mould so perfectly together. The way Uruha’s erection pushed so forcefully against him.

            Maybe he should help Uruha out. The poor guitarist had been like that a long time. Taking the initiative, he began to stroke Uruha’s length. He could feel, more than hear, the sigh escaped Uruha’s lips. He’d obviously been longing for this.

            “Wait. I normally use a leaf. I like the texture.” Uruha stopped Ruki. He looked slightly embarrassed but Ruki only shrugged and plucked a large leaf of a plant. Wrapping the shiny side around Uruha’s penis, he began to rub it along the other man, already getting groans of joy.

            To Ruki it was just weird. Like a virgin afraid to touch their boyfriend’s penis, in case they’d suddenly die from aids or something. Still anything that made Uruha moan like that must be a good thing. He’d given up kissing the man, he wanted to hear the sounds Uruha was making.

            The pressure on his own penis grew and with his free hand he stripped himself off, sensing Uruha’s hungry eyes on him. It was kind of a relief to know Uruha found him attractive. He’d been a little worried that is was only the tree. This didn’t feel so weird anymore. Uruha was responding to human contact. So what if it was a tree behind him, it could have easily been any other hard surface.

            “Oh god.” Uruha moaned, he was rubbing himself against the tree as Ruki pumped at him through the leaf. It was lucky he wasn’t giving himself splinters. To be fair the tree did look pretty smooth, that was probably why Uruha had chosen it.

            “Do you like this?” Ruki asked. “Do you like the cool leaf against your delicate skin? The rough bark against your tight ass?”

            “I do,” Uruha cried, his ejaculation proving it. Ruki’s words had pushed him over the edge. “Oh god, I love it when you talk dirty!” Uruha cried in delight.

            “You’re the dirty one,” Ruki said, picking up a branch he had spotted earlier. Uruha smiled and nodded his head to indicate Ruki to continue. The first blow landed on his hip. Hard enough to hurt but not enough to cry out. “Do you like this Uruha? Do you like been hit with this wooden branch?”

            “I do,” Uruha got out and gasped a little as the wood hit him in the chest. “Wait. It’s going to leave marks!”

            “So?” Ruki demanded.

            “So, I don’t have my shirt. It’s in the tent.” Uruha reminded him.

            “Oh. Ok then,” Ruki said. “I need to turn you around sometime.” Carefully he loosened the ivy and Uruha slipped out. Soon he was tied facing the tree trunk and leant against it, enjoying the wood against his naked body.

            “You’re a bad, dirty, boy.” Ruki snapped, each word punctuated with a smack of the branch on Uruha’s ass.

            “I am,” Uruha agreed. “I like to rub against trees.”

            “You do. And now I’m going to rub against you.” Ruki announced, unable to wait much longer for Uruha’s body. As promised he began to rub hard against Uruha’s side, as his fingers slipped into Uruha’s entrance. It’d been lucky he happened to have that sample sized shampoo still in his pocket, which he could now use as lube. Again Uruha’s moans were arousing and he wanted to take the man now. However he had one last plan to please his friend.

            “I know how you like wood.” Ruki whispered and Uruha gasped as he felt the end of a thick branch being stuffed into him.

            “Oh god. This is too good.” Uruha gasped as Ruki began to rub it inside him. It hurt of course. It was rough and hard and Ruki wasn’t being particularly gentle. But it hurt in such a good way. To his dismay Ruki grew tired and impatient and threw the branch aside to replace it with his own penis. He got no gasps of pain. The branch had been thicker than Ruki’s own girth and the smooth skin didn’t rub in the way the wood had.

            Uruha was being pushed hard into the tree but he didn’t complain. He rested his right cheek against the wood and let Ruki take him as he liked. Ruki’s movements were making him rub against the tree and he groaned in delight. He’d never expected to meet someone who would want him, despite his fetish. Not only that, Ruki had gone out of his way to include the tree, just as Uruha has wanted. He had assumed this would just be casual sex and tried to keep his emotions out of it, however now he wished it could be more. This couldn’t just be a one time thing, could it?

            Ruki behind him and the tree in front quickly aroused Uruha and to his delight he felt Ruki’s hand once again around his penis. There was no leaf this time but it didn’t matter, he was aroused enough.

            Ruki came first, filling Uruha up, moaning something that Uruha couldn’t make out. He remained behind Uruha, his now soft penis buried deep within, as he pumped at Uruha’s own erection.

            Letting go Uruha came, splattering the tree in front of him. Only then did Ruki pull away from him. Uruha remained leaning against the tree as Ruki rummaged through the pockets of his fallen jeans. Pulling out a pen knife he quickly cut the vines holding Uruha to the tree. Without their support Uruha collapsed in a sitting position, his back against the tree. They were both panting and tired but they knew they had to get back to the camp.

            “There was a river on the way,” Ruki commented throwing Uruha his clothes. “We can clean off there.”

            “Do we have to get dressed?” Uruha complained.

            “I don’t want to either, but we must.” Ruki commented. “Get dressed, or I’ll start calling you Barbie again.”

            “You promised never to call me that again!” Uruha complained, doing as he was told.

            “Well, you had better behave, so I’ll keep my promise.” Ruki declared.

 

            That night, as they went into the two men tent they were sharing, Uruha got up the courage to ask Ruki what had been bothering him all afternoon.

            “Ruki? Can we do that again?” Uruha whispered.

            “Do what?” Ruki asked.

            “What we did in the forest. Can it happen again? It’s so much better with you there.” Uruha explained.

            “Take me out on a date first.” Ruki replied with a grin.

            “Deal,” Uruha said, settling down on top of his sleeping bag. He’d already decided it was too hot to sleep under it. “Ruki?” He asked again moments later. “Will you hug me while I sleep? I’m scared.”

            “You’re so weird,” Ruki laughed. “Come on then.” Happily, Uruha got up and curled up against the other man.

            “Ruki.” Uruha said, after a few minutes had passed.

            “Yes Uruha.” Ruki sighed.

            “Thank you, for not making fun of me.” Uruha whispered.

            “No. Thank you for letting me share it with you,” Ruki replied. “Now go to sleep.”

            “Ok.” Uruha sleepily agreed, settling quietly into Ruki’s arms and letting consciousness slip from his grasp. They’d had a great time together but he suspected, no knew, the next time would be even better.


End file.
